(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile instrument panel lighting structure and more particularly for providing a mild illumination to the instrument panel beneficial to driving in the low light environment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The instrument panel is an essential part of an automobile including a fuel indicator, a speedometer, a tachometer, and an odometer etc for providing valuable information to a driver.
Conventional instrument panels may be too dark to be read for driving in a low illuminating environment or may not be eye-friendly to the driver' eyes for light illuminating directly thereon, when having an auxiliary lighting system by using the automobile's electrical power.
Besides, hands on instruments usually do not provide enough illumination for reading in dark environment, although some of them coated with fluorescent coating for improvement.